Generally, a watch fastener is used to clasp two ends of a watch band together around a wrist. When the watch band is made of rubber or leather, a watch fastener is usually a buckle and pin. A number of through holes are predefined on the band. The pin is passed through one of the through holes to clasp two ends of the band.